dreams XXX
by unknown090
Summary: its been two years scence ace died and everyone back to geather like old times they though in till luffy yelled at them "you wherent even here when i need you" he stormed off
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic so hope u like it

Luffy looked around there was marines everywhere he was running he turned to start at ace running right beside him tears begin to form "ace" hes brothers freckled face to stare at him laughing luffy just keep running we need to get out of here luffy just nodded as they jumped over the marine lieing dead on the payment he turn his head to see the man in read with a white coat over him he was that admiral he was screaming about giant ossan ace stop luffy started to freak out cause he knew what would happen next the admiral knocked ace out of the way saying something goinf for him his body wouldn't move as the lava fists went towards him as his brother came wraping around him blood and fire was

"Ace!" luffy shot up from dead of sleep swet ran down his face tears rolling down is face he looked around his room on the thousand sunny he sighed in despair he was only dreaming but two years ago his brother reallied did die infront of him it still made him cry and he dreamed of him everynight rembering what his brother last words were two him

"Thank you for loving me"

"My only regret is not seeing you fulfill your dream but I know you can cause you're my brother"

Tears welled down more he begin to sob quitly that way he wouldn't wake his crew who was next to him all around in there beds dreaming more hapy thing's he hoped as he whipped the tear off as he walk out he turn to the right and walk over to his first mates room zero as he peeked in to the room it was empty so I shut it quitly then I go to the girls room picked in both are sleeping sound asleep good as luffy turns and gose to ussops and choppers room and picks in there both fast asleep as well luffy smile to see ussope holding chopper in his arms sleeping he shuts the door and gose to sanjis room he expected his cooked to be fast asleep but when he opeans the door sanjis turns to see his captain he was sitting bye the window looking up smokking.

"luffy" sanjis say confused as hes caption face turns red for embaserment check p on his crew like children . "um , I was .. just um " he was lost of words cause he never been cought checking up on his crew yes he dosent do it a lot only when he worried . he looks back at sanji who is still stareing so luffy decideds to lie "im hungry and I was wondering if you where up he said shyly but know his crew knew he didn't lie bt sanji just got up smiling as he lit up a nother cicgate "of course you are u black hole" "shisisisis! Luffy laugh as they where walking "sanji " the cooked turn to see what he wated "um you go a head theres something I gotta check "alright" soon as sanji was gone luffy turn and peek into bones and frank's room they both seemed to be happily sleeping luffy sighned in relif "only one member left to chek on and that was zero. He turn to see his fist mate staring at his captan Zero! Luffy jumped

Zero point of view

Hmm I sat there staring at the ocean waiting anysign of the enemy when that shitty cook came out of the corrdes grumbling something under his breath. "hey moss head er what is is u shitty love cook. "u can go to sleep now ill take second watch "find" I said as I jumed down and walk to my room I stop when I spotted lufy walking towords franky and bones room so I followed he pop his head in and look he sighed like he was relif he then said something weried "only one member left to check on that be zero as he un to see him standing there he jump and screemed my name waking bones and franky "wats going on ussope ask as he sat up to see luffy and me luffy turn to see him and started to laugh "shsisisis, must got the wrong room again" sundly that shitty cooked yelled food done look begin to jump up and down like he uasly dose and ya! Meat he ran off but it made me worry he was checking up on us

Luffy

Woo! That was close if anyone found out I was checking up on them the probly be angry I sat down in the dining hall and predated like always to be loud and a wild animal and as always sanji yelled at me and before he could finsh name walked in and yelling about her beauty sleep and sanji apologizing like a moron again and right on que zero walks in and say something to him and they begin to fight the next person to walk in was franky he looked tired he open the fridge and grabbed a soda then ussope walks in laughing with chopper about something then bones came "yohohoh, good morning everyone" ussope chopper respond as sanji and zero fight and name yelling at them the a laghed from robbin made sanji go stupid moode as he ran around the room crying out robin cha and zero say underneath his breath u stupid love cooked sanji turn to see zero and they begin to fight again uh! I let a a sigh making them all stop in there tracks to look at me like they never heard me sigh I forgot where I was fo amoment ok act like a idiot maybe they wont notice "shisisisis,this is fun I laugh like I uasly do when do we hit land nami .

No on

As the straw hatta look at there captain who in an instant change they all shook it off as name answer there captain saying will hit desserat island but for some reason they saw a look of sadness when they say is and name didn't quit understand the captain face but he looked up smiling eheheh yay adventure there caption screemed the ussop notice something different about there caption oi! Ussope called to luffy there smiling caption turn to se his snipper pointing at him "wheres your hat luffy when he ask all the crew members stare at the captions cruly raven hair that stuck up aliltle luffy slid his hand on his hat and begin to laugh shsisisis I must of forgot it in my room he said sweetly all the crew members stare at there caption like they couldn't belive it for all the time they know luffy he has never left his hat any where they all though of asking him but then ussope one who spoke "but you never leave your hat anywhere he said"

Luffy point

Jeez just cause I left my hat they all freak out im getting tired of this grr I didn't want to where the hat ause each time I do it remids me of the promise I made to shanks to become strong and become the pirete king how could I a weakling become that I couldn't even say my brother ace who gave his live for me cause I was week "oi luffy are you listening to me ussope voice drag me out of my though luck cause I was about to start crying again er I had it I blew "What do you know anyway u stupid long nose " "You weren't even there when I did you I scream" "none of you where tear bolted down my eyes as I got leaving the food and my wided eyes crew member as I took the door I turn " I don't wanna see any of you today so don't bother I turn and slamed the door I walked up under the watching tower and slug my sel up and sat down hand shanking I was so angry but I also felt guilty for yelling at my crew uh I held my chest as it burn where the x mark showed he burning so mush lately it grows more ech passing minute and worse as the dream become more vivde like it happening tears welled down my eyes as I stare at the equmint thay zero useies I wanted to get stronger and stronger I don't wanna lose any more


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two the crew

As the crew sat in silence as there caption words echoed through their head on after the other they begin to realize what luffy was saying to them they all though of ace and how he died in luffy arms nami spoke first "he doesn't want to see us" tears drip down her eyes she cried because she thought she was closes to luffy not only that he had protected her when she need him but she wasn't there when he need her.

Zero on the other hand shook with anger because he was the caption first mate and he felt he betrayed his caption for not being there when he was need. Sanji didn't try to cheer nami up like usually but cursed under his breath about the marines ussop just cried with chopper crying for luffy to forgive them. Franky and bones was quite as the shake with anger and robin just looked down remembering luffy coming to save her and giving her permission when know on would to live tears welled down the straw hats as they were very upset

!

3 hours later in quit thing sanji realized it was almost lunch "better cook lunch before are shitty caption ge- he stop remembering what luffy said not even sure where luffy is. "maybe we should go check to see if he ok nami said "ok but don't let him see what where up to robin say they all agreed as they got up and went to luffy room they open the door but no one was in it "well he not her said ussop" where could the shitty caption be sanji said as they looked everywhere he is usually "if we knew stupid cook we wouldn't be looking zero say annoyed "what was that mossed head " they begin to figh only to her luffy count 1342 1342 1343 they know was on the deck when they looked up on the watching tower where zero would spend training the sanji ad zero stare at each other as the other straw hats looked up to their caption lifting weights sweet running down he's face he look very determination as zero nor the crew has ever seen luffy lift weight or sweeting this bad they were confused by the captions was doing "oi moss head where you going" "to talk to him u stupid love cook" "he said he didn't want to see us ussop said "I don't care im worried about are caption" he kept climbing till he reach the top and open it up to see luffy bending over and hold his chest he looked in pain.

Luffy

1347 ah! I lean over the burning of my chest gotten worse I could get back up "why am I so week tear drip down my eyes "oi, a familiar voice called I turn to see zero who stop going when he swell tear's dripped "zero I said rubbing my eyes off what are you doing here after I yelled at you" "its ok I understand your right I was there for you zero seem sad I didn't want him to be said it made my chest hurts more ah I held my scar as it burning like when it first happed oi zero called in concern as I felled over last thing I remember is zero beside me calling my name as he bent down to pick me it felt like ace's touch when he use to hold me as I cried

Luffy I will never die and leave a weekled brother like you aces say

Im sorry luffy my biggest regret is not seeing u fulfill you dream he smiles as he falls to the ground

ACE! Luffy screams as he's eyes snap open to see all his crew member hoving over they all jumped at luffy words tears welled down luffy eyes as he hold the burning scar on his chest

Crew's point of view zero what wrong chopper scream running towards the swordsman with luffy in his arms. "he just collapsed while holding that scar on his chest zero said a lil. worried the rest of the crew gathered as luffy begin to talk ace he's lil. Voice said he sound like a lil. child the group stop staring at the caption at the word came from he's mouth tear begin to roll down luffy eyes as he begin to shake as he held zero ace he said again u promised you won't die didn't you after sabo the group looked down taking in the new information doctor is there a doctor luffy screamed chopper eyes got closer can you take a look at ace luffy voce was a whisper cry. What do you mean he's going to die burn his inside no! no! Ace! He begin to shake more zero look terrified at his caption holding on to him for dear life before he could try to wake him up the caption lifted his head ACE! He screamed using hiki the whole crew became frozen when he's I snapped open from he's dream. Ah! He said holding on to he's scar on his chest. He looked up at hes crew who were terrified to say anything luffy looked at them as he burst into tear "im sorry I so sorry he cried wrapping hes arms around hes crew who just hugged him back "it ok luffy they all cheered. "you must be hungry said sanji luffy looked down yes they all wanted to ask what they have sawll but know one dare to ask…


End file.
